Meet the Belinski's
by Joseph Ida
Summary: Having roommates come over can be a real hassle, especially when one does not like them. That is the case when Nikolai's brother comes over. Rated T for Teen for a couple of cusses and Cheeki Breeki being blasted into your ears. You must drink first before reading this. All characters belong to their original owners, I own nothing!


Nikolai was busy playing on his Xbox, a FPS game to be exact. The words Cheeki Breeki began to vibrate through the house, Takashi twitched in his sleep as the vibration became louder. Saya began to feel the house boards collapse in a bit as the vibration continued to get louder. Takashi began to twist around wondering where the noise was coming from as he got up. Nikolai was still playing his game then he became shocked like that moment when you get the Thunder Gun from the box. He soon got up as he went to answer the door. As soon he opened the door, he saw a huge man holding a bumpboxx playing Hardbass Cheeki Breeki. Nikolai couldn't be any more excited than this.

Meet the Belinski's.

"My brother Dimitri is in town!" Nikolai shouted excitedly as he was introduced himself. "I love my brother except for the part where he stinks, he's drunk, he's broke, he's got no job, but I love him." His brother Dimitri soon gave his opinion about his brother.

"OH MAN IT'S NICE TO BE HERE! OH I LOVE MY LITTLE BROTHER NIKOLAI! HE'S GROWN SO TALL! OH MAN! I REMEMBER BACK IN THE DAY WHERE HE USED TO WORK IN FACTORY IN LENINGRAD! I MEAN I SLEEP OUTSIDE AND HE GETS THE GOOD STUFF! AW MAN THAT WAS REALLY NICE!" Dimitri shouted in his drunken ramble recalling the memories about his little brother.

"Only you think that I actually love Nikolai, I just tolerate him. But then he goes and brings his FAT, DRUNK, WORTHLESS, brother." Saya said in front of the screen giving her true opinion about Nikolai and her brother. The two of them were downing bottles of vodka. Dimitri blared out as he was the first to finish his bottle.

"God he's always drunk!" Takashi admitted his distaste for Nikolai's brother. "He's drunk on the ground! Drunk in my bed! Everywhere I go in the house; he's always drunk and never has himself together!" While saying all of this he recounted his memories. He found him passed out outside of the house the other time he bumped into him while he was drinking causing him to spit out onto his clothes. He bumped into them the last time giving a toast with their bottles of vodka.

"You know for the most part these guys… they're weird." Saeko admitted her opinion as she remained completely chill about this. "But I don't mind it because it sometimes feels like you're in a TV show you know. So it's like you have these Russian dudes that are doing all of this crazy shit with this really loud music. It kind of gets out of hand sometimes but I'm okay with it after a while. I kind of get used to it after all of this time." She recalled her memories of them dancing to Cheeki Breeki at full blast. It soon cuts back to Nikolai as he was speaking.

"Richtofen, she's not so excited about my brother being in town." Nikolai admitted how Saya felt about Dimitri over in their house. It soon cuts while Saya was performing an experiment with a medical needle while Nikolai and Dimitri were blasting Cheeki Breeki. The vibration from the music was so much that Saya couldn't concentrate; she soon stuck the needle into her wrist. She pulled it out quickly as she soon screamed loudly that she impaled herself.

"But I don't see why, we are both very respectful." Nikolai smiled listing off all the positives. It soon cuts to Saya's room while they were dancing and blasting Cheeki Breeki on full volume at midnight.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Saya shouted as she was very pissed that the both of them were playing the same song over and over again as they danced to it.

"It's party time! Get up!" Nikolai called out as he continued to dance. It soon cuts back to him as he continued to list off the positives. "We are very quiet at night."

"DAMN YOU!" Saya shouted as she made an attempt to take their bumpboxx away but the two of them began to swat at her in an attempt to drive her away. Saya walked away as she gave up as the two of them continued to party.

"And we only play music half as loud as we do back in our home country." Nikolai finished listing off the positives. It soon turned to Saya who was insane by these two and she was really pissed about it.

"THEY DON'T STOP! It's their music! It's their vodka! It's their intrepid dancing! They just sit there like they're trying to ignore me and try to keep me from my important work." Saya was saying this in a completely maniacal manner.

It soon cuts to the two of them with their bottles of vodka full as they were watching the movie where the main character in the scene says "I have the high ground!" before they resume fighting, The two of them were drunk as usual and over reacting to all of this as they were calling it the best experience of their lives. They continued to be loud as usual.

"It was the best thing I have ever seen in my life." Nikolai began. "There were laser swords, flips through the air and force." He soon jittered as some electricity came out of his fingertips. Dimitri took over for him.

"So I go outside and we are like." Dimitri began. Dimitri grabbed some scissors while Nikolai grabbed a brown paper bag as they went outside to recreate one of the scenes from the movie. Kazoos were playing in the background.

"It's over Dimitri, I have the high ground." Nikolai called out. His face was covered by the bag as he had a toy light up sword in one hand and a nearly empty bottle of vodka in the other.

"You will never under estimate my power!" Dimitri called back splashing some of the vodka all over the ground. "You are my brother, I love you!" Saya was watching this during all of this time and this was how she reacted.

"I mean really? Have you seen the size of that?" Saya asked as she was puzzled by what the two of them were doing. It soon cut back to Nikolai next who spoke.

"It was so amazing. Star Wars is amazing!" Nikolai called out giving his opinion on the experience. The two of them were on the couch as they were talking about what to do next.

"Hey Nikki Nikki." Dimitri began as he got his attention. "Do you know that space rock 115? I wonder it what would it be like if you smoked it?" Nikolai laughed thinking it was a joke. Dimitri turned his head as he picked it up that it wasn't a joke.

"That would be pretty funny?" Nikolai asked as he noticed what he was saying. "You're being serious?" His laughter faded away. Dimitri laughed as Nikolai responded "Oh okay." He resumed laughing.

"Just when I thought Nikolai and his brother couldn't be any more fucking retarded, I found them smoking 115! I don't know how they even got it?!" Saya said as the two Russians made their biggest blunder yet. It soon cuts to a room full of smoke as Saya was questioning the two of them: "Okay you two, so explain this to me one more time this time very slowly what you did?"

"We smoked 935." Dimitri told Saya. Nikolai waved his hand as he got it wrong.

"No 115." Nikolai corrected him. Saya was horrified as the two of them were laughing.

"Do you have any idea on what you've done?!" Saya asked as she was horrified about that they said, it cuts back to her as she asked. "How are they even alive anymore?" She turned back to see the two of them were going on a rampant induced trip as they were shaking violent as they screamed about what was going on. Saya ran out the room as she was terrified because of it. It soon cut to the aftermath of it.

"So my brother Dimitri and I tried to smoking 115. It was pretty crazy, we saw lots of things, we came out smarter in the end." Nikolai told everyone his experience. He was still laughing. Takashi gave his closing about the whole ordeal that the two of them went through.

"Do I really need to say anything? I mean just look at it, it kind of explains itself, god!" Takashi grumbled as he was in a bad mood. He soon folded his arms completely finishing it.

**[A/N]: Sorry for the slight detour since this is something I don't normally do but I kind of want to tell you this is that I'm not a big fan of Japanese television or just TV in general. And this is practically the worst Anime period. Why I do stories on it is just because I want to make it better so should I do a sequel to WaW and the zombies in general or just stop writing anime stories entirely? Review this story and the other one if you want me to continue because I want popular demand please! So in the meantime, let me get a bottle of vodka, my Russian winter hat, some Adidas, and then I will squat and listen to some Hardbass Cheeki Breeki.**

**Also big thanks to the Youtuber V2rocketproductions for making this since I smiled since it was funny especially from the Russian dudes. And that's how I developed my love for Cheeki Breeki. I posted their video on the HOTD community Discord server, I came out smarter in the end. Have the good rest of the day and I will see you with the next story.**


End file.
